Requiem pour un con
by Dandysme
Summary: Sherlock est revenu, John est perdu, il lui en veut mais le détective ne comprend même pas pourquoi, il va falloir lui expliquer... John & Sherlock...


**Les personnages appartiennent à la série Sherlock BBC et à Conan Doyle. Merci à eux.**

**Court OS (premier sur ce fandom, angoissant!) qui se situe après le retour de Sherlock, juste après la scène du restaurant (léger spoil début saison 3). **

**La chanson ''Requiem pour un con'' de Gainsbourg, est en gras dans le texte.**

**Pour SomeCoolName... en principe ma Bêta mais là, c'était cadeau...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

John fuyait, la gorge serrée par une rage sans nom. Mais où qu'il aille, _il_ était là. Dans la rue, au travail, déguisé en mendiant, en étudiant à lunettes, même en femme une fois, dans la salle d'attente de ses consultations. Il n'avait alors pas été difficile de le reconnaître, une grande bringue trop fardée, trop mince, les pieds trop grands. Tout était trop grand chez _lui_. Mais le pire, le pire du pire, c'était son arrogance à vouloir tout reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Deux ans ! Bordel, deux ans à lui faire croire à sa mort, John avait sombré, plus bas que terre, sous la terre, il s'était enterré d'une certaine façon, une partie de lui était dans le cercueil de Sherlock. Jamais il n'avait été aussi malheureux, aussi vide. Pour rien !

Et là, le petit génie se pointait, déguisé en serveur au restaurant, composait un rôle d'acteur, il jouait ! John avait failli s'évanouir en le reconnaissant, ce grand imbécile avait même ruiné sa demande en mariage. Alors il l'avait insulté, frappé, cogné, repoussé de toutes ses forces mais l'ex-futur-détective consultant était toujours là, ne semblant même pas comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Bon sang, Sherlock était le pire meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir, un gamin qui ne méritait qu'une bonne paire de taloches !

Depuis, John l'évitait et tentait de reprendre le cours de sa vie, les journées de travail trop longues, les nuits trop courtes quand ses insomnies le tourmentaient jusque tard. Et ainsi, une semaine passa, puis deux. Il faisait tout pour oublier Sherlock sans vraiment y parvenir, il lui en voulait bien trop pour parvenir à juste le couvrir de mépris.

Ce jour-là, John venait de finir son service, il était dix-huit heures, il rentrait retrouver Mary, un peu à reculons, il devait bien le reconnaître. Elle l'avait tellement aidée pendant ces mois, elle avait ressemblé à une lumière dans son obscurité, à un phare dans la tempête. Mais contre son propre gré, elle n'était qu'une lueur à côté de _lui_. Il ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière et ça, Sherlock semblait incapable de le comprendre. Il lui avait même demandé de revenir à Baker Street, complètement idiot ! Il était fiancé, il avait un devoir envers Mary... un devoir qui l'étouffait à présent, il en avait honte. Soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, la jeune femme lui semblait de trop alors qu'elle prêchait pour la cause du détective, disait qu'elle l'aimait bien. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir un rival dans son couple ? Non, Sherlock devait sortir de sa vie, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue sinon, il deviendrait fou.

Mais en bas des marches de l'hôpital, un silhouette longiligne dans un grand manteau. John soupira. Au même instant, le tocsin retentit, une rue plus loin. John s'y dirigea, le cœur plus lourd que fait de plomb.

« John, ...

- Tais-toi ! Ne dis surtout pas un mot et suis-moi. »

Sherlock releva le col et lui emboîta le pas, plus serein. C'était la première fois où il ne finissait pas la lèvre en sang en le croisant, bon début. Mais il fut tout de même surpris de voir John se diriger vers l'église et suivre une foule plus ou moins en pleurs. Logique pour un enterrement.

« John, tu connais le défunt ?

- Non. Et silence ! »

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc du fond, loin des gens qui pleuraient, se recueillaient, chuchotaient. Le détective s'amusa un instant de voir certains paroissiens se permettre en ce jour de critiquer la tenue d'un membre de la famille ou de cracher sur le mort en affichant une mine contrite, réfléchissant déjà à l'héritage, les postures et la lecture labiale ne trompaient pas. Ah, la mauvaise foi du genre humain... combien de personnes étaient vraiment tristes ? Qui l'avait été au sien ? John, c'est sûr, Madame Hudson, Lestrade sans doute, Molly, Mycroft et ses parents savaient que ce n'était qu'une mascarade... il avait fait le tour et n'en ressentait aucune déception, les personnes qui comptaient se résumaient à eux.

Comme il s'ennuyait déjà, Sherlock laissa son regard dériver sur les lieux. Des statues, des vitraux, des dorures... tous ces artifices pour une chimère, il ne comprendrait jamais comment des humains pouvaient être naïfs au point de croire à une entité qui déciderait de leurs vies. Incroyable !

Le prêtre souhaita la bienvenue et commença l'homélie, louant le mort qu'il ne devait pas connaître et dont les qualités laissaient sans voix, à croire que c'était un saint. Des prières, des chants. Puis l'organiste se mit à pianoter les premières notes. John se tourna vers lui et Sherlock dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

**« Ecoute les orgues, elles jouent pour toi. Il est terrible cet air là, j'espère que tu aimes. »**

Sherlock se fit plus attentif à l'air, il entendait, sentait les notes, ses doigts bougeaient par réflexe, comme s'ils sentaient les cordes du violon sur leur pulpe. C'était grave, triste, profond, fort.

**« C'est assez beau non ?, **lui demanda John.

- Oui, mais je préfère le requiem de Mozart.

**- **Non, car celui-ci a été joué à ton enterrement. C'est devenu le tien. **C'est le requiem pour un con ! »**

Sherlock tiqua sous le qualificatif mais choisit d'ignorer.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu bigot, John ?

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, ce n'est pas une question de religion, c'est juste le dernier son dont j'ai voulu me souvenir, celui qui effaçait le bruit de ton corps tombant sur le trottoir. J'ai cherché sur Youtube, je l'ai écouté des heures, des jours durant, il est devenu presque un hymne pour moi, et tu sais quoi ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone ce jour-là, ces adieux, ils s'adaptent tout juste à cette musique.

- Vraiment ?

- **Je l'ai composé spécialement pour toi, ****à**** ta mémoire de scélérat. C'est un joli thème, ****t****u ne trouves pas ? Semblable à toi-même, ****p****auvre con ! »**

John était en colère, il était amer. Sherlock lui avait menti, lui avait joué la comédie du siècle, s'était servi de son deuil pour parfaire sa disparition aux yeux de tous. Il l'avait traité comme un pantin, une marionnette. Malheureusement, les fils se sont emmêlés, à lui de défaire les nœuds qui semblent bien trop serrés.

Une pause de quelques secondes dans la musique, le temps de reprendre son souffle puis v**oici les orgues ****q****ui remettent ça. **Sherlock ne savait comment réagir, la situation lui échappait quelque peu. Mycroft lui avait dit que John avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa disparition, son blog avait disparu. Puis il avait rencontré une fille et là, Sherlock avait su qu'il devait revenir, reprendre sa place, aux côtés du médecin. Il s'était excusé, non ?

« John, je suis désolé. »

Ce dernier soupira d'un air rageur.

« Sherlock, je ne veux pas entendre ces mots. **Faut qu't'apprennes par coeur cet air là, ****q****ue tu n'aies pas même ****u****ne hésitation ****s****ur le requiem pour un con. »**

Le détective commençait à être excédé et lui dédia le regard le plus glacial de son répertoire. John sentit une bouffée de colère monter de son ventre. Ah, Môssieur se rebellait ! Mais c'était fini le temps où il buvait ses paroles, le suivait comme un chien fidèle. Sherlock lui avait tout pris, une raison de vivre, d'exister, il avait tout martelé, écrasé sous sa semelle. John le défia.

« Quoi ?

**T****u me regardes, ****t****u n'apprécies pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a là dedans ****q****ui t'plaît pas ? Pour moi, c'est idem, Que ça t'plaise ou non, ****j****'te l'rejoue quand même, ****p****auvre con ! »**

Le silence se fit fracassant. Plus de musique, plus de chant, aucune prière, juste des dizaines de regards tournés vers eux. John avait parlé un peu trop fort, crié serait le terme le plus adéquat. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, pétrifié de s'être laissé aller dans ce lieu saint, devant un mort pour qui on demandait qu'il repose en paix... pas grâce à eux, en tous les cas. Le médecin poussa son compagnon vers la sortie mais en atteignant les portes, Sherlock se retourna.

« Messieurs dames, toutes nos condoléances. C'est bien ce qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation, John ?

- Euh oui... avance Sherlock ! »

Une fois dehors, sous l'averse, John frissonna et lui sembla que toutes les larmes du ciel voulaient l'engloutir... Noé et le déluge, de circonstance. Il recueillit une goutte de la pointe de sa langue, elle avait un goût salé. Il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il pensait ne plus pouvoir en verser après ces années liquides. C'était douloureux mais moins qu'avant, sa poitrine n'était plus si oppressée, son souffle si rare puisque Sherlock était là. Il lui en voulait mais il était là.

Et sans y faire attention, il se retrouva à emboîter le pas de Sherlock, comme avant. Suivre son dos, ses pas vifs, il l'avait fait tellement de fois en rêve sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper. Là, il avait peur de le quitter des yeux, craignant qu'il disparaisse pour toujours. Ridicule mais bon... avec Sherlock, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Une fois dans l'appartement, ils retirèrent leurs manteaux trempés.

« Si tu nous faisais un thé, John ?

- Tu as le cancer des mains ?

- Pas que je sache. Bon, prenons un whisky plutôt, je crois que nous en avons besoin. »

Sherlock leur en versa chacun une bonne rasade. L'alcool laissait une brûlure agréable dans la gorge et semblait desserrer celle du médecin qui ne disait plus mot. Il aurait dû rentrer auprès de Mary d'ailleurs, les lieux étaient les pires souvenirs, les meilleurs aussi. Il s'était affalé dans son fauteuil, comme avant, face à Sherlock.

« John, je suis désolé.

- Oui mais ça ne suffit pas.

- Que dois-je faire alors ? Voler les bijoux de la couronne ? Faire un sacrifice humain en ton nom ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Non, ne réponds pas !... Ce n'est pas si simple Sherlock. Je... je n'ai plus confiance en toi, tu comprends ? Tu m'as fait souffrir comme personne, sciemment. Qui peut être aussi cruel ? Même Molly savait, pourquoi pas moi ?

- J'avais besoin de toi sur ce coup.

- Besoin ?! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'as regardé pleurer sur ta tombe, tu n'as rien fait pour apaiser ce qui me tuait, tu m'as juste ignoré !

- Il fallait que ça ait l'air vrai et je savais que tu surmonterais ça.

- Tu ne savais rien du tout car même si tu es là devant moi, je ne surmonte rien du tout ! J'ai juste envie de te péter la gueule !

- Tu l'as déjà fait, j'en ai une lèvre fendue et mon nez a saigné pendant des heures.

- Je peux recommencer, si tu veux. Tu m'as abandonné.

- Tu t'es fiancé. »

John en resta la bouche ouverte.

« Que... mais quel est le rapport ? »

Sherlock se leva, déplia son long corps et se pencha sur John. Ce dernier retint son souffle quand il vit son visage approcher bien trop près, approcher, approcher... et sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes. Sherlock venait de l'embrasser.

« Toi aussi, tu m'abandonnes. », murmura le détective tout près de sa bouche.

_Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Sherlock vient de... et Madame Hudson croyait qu'on était ensemble... elle l'avait deviné ? Oh putain !_

John osait à peine respirer, captivé par cette peau blanche et ces pommettes bien trop tentantes. Trop, il fallait réagir, parler pour occuper ses propres lèvres.

« Sherlock, si c'est une nouvelle blague à mes dépens, je peux te jurer qu'elle n'est pas drôle.

- Et si ça te gênait, j'aurais déjà pris ton poing dans la figure. »

John rougit, c'était pourtant vrai. Il sentait une douce chaleur qui montait du creux de son ventre, une onde parcourait sa colonne vertébrale, ses doigts espéraient un contact à travers la chemise de soie qu'il n'osait toucher, accroché aux accoudoirs comme un alpiniste à une falaise. Il éprouvait du désir, c'était indéniable mais surtout, il cherchait une vérité dans les orbes céruléennes qui le fixaient sans faillir.

« Argh, tu m'énerves, Sherlock ! »

Cette fois, John emprisonna sa nuque et initia le deuxième baiser, plus dur, plus âpre. Les lèvres s'ouvrirent avec impatience, les langues se câlinant, se goûtant, se cherchant. Ils respiraient à travers le souffle de l'autre, enlacés. C'était bizarre, étrange, savoureux, un miracle, encore un. Sherlock s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses tendues et une main se glissa sur l'érection naissante du médecin. John eut un sursaut, s'écarta un instant, coincé entre le corps mince et le dossier, il ne pouvait que poser une main sur le torse tout proche pour le freiner.

« Sherlock, je ne suis pas gay.

- Moi non plus.

- Ben là, tu fais bien semblant !... Tout le monde dit que tu es puceau.

- Oh John, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas parce que je pratique moins que toi que j'ignore.

- Alors, tu as déjà... ?

- C'est arrivé.

- Avec des hommes ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça ? »

Bonne question avec un Sherlock assis sur lui qui lui caressait la nuque. Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient dans une église.

« Oui... non... en fait, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. T'es même pas mort, c'est dire !

- Je ne suis pas homosexuel, je ne suis pas hétérosexuel, je ne suis pas bisexuel.

- Si tu me dis que tu es nécrophile, je te préviens, je vomis. »

Sherlock sourit devant l'air horrifié de son partenaire.

« John, tout ceci était pour mes recherches. Tu crois que je peux enquêter sur des crimes sexuels sans savoir ? Donc, j'ai expérimenté. »

Cette fois, John se rembrunit, sentant son corps se tendre de façon défensive.

« Et là, tu expérimentes encore ?

- En quelque sorte... deux ans John, ça m'a paru plus long que tu ne veux bien le croire. Tu m'as manqué, de toutes les façons possibles. Ta voix, ton rire, tes sarcasmes, tes regards accusateurs, les rides de ton front quand tu m'en veux, ta lenteur d'esprit, ta présence. Tout ce qui me paraissait simple au départ s'est compliqué car tu n'étais pas là. »

À part un détail, John en aurait pleuré de cette déclaration... ou l'aurait frappé mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il souffrait, se triturait les méninges pour comprendre, il devait savoir.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas revenir plus tôt ?

- Je ne pouvais pas. Mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver si changé. Donc je modifie mon plan de retour.

- En te jetant sur moi ?

- C'est ce qui me semblait le plus judicieux.

- Merveilleux ! En plus du reste, je te sers de palliatif sexuel !

- John, tu es un crétin ! Je peux vivre sans sexe mais si c'est avec... disons que je suis Watson-sexuel, comme homo ou hétéro mais avec... »

Sherlock fut interrompu par la bouche de John qui fondait sur la sienne.

_C'est le truc le plus bandant qu'on m'ait jamais dit ! Bordel Sherlock, t'es un enfoiré mais parfois, tu dis des trucs qui me propulsent hors de la stratosphère !_

OoO

Sous les draps, les corps moites, les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle. Le fauteuil inconfortable avait été rapidement délaissé au profit du lit du détective et alors, tout avait été simple, comme allant de soi. D'abord se regarder, découvrir le corps nu de l'autre, le toucher de quelques caresses hésitantes, apprendre peau contre peau. Sherlock était impatient, comme toujours mais il déduisait ce qui plaisait à son amant, ne faisait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Et quand il s'était offert, indécent, cuisses ouvertes, John s'était laissé aspiré par lui, c'était bon, c'était lui. Et il lui avait pardonné.

John glissa son nez dans le cou de Sherlock et respira son odeur qui le faisait chavirer. Tant de bonheur n'était pas humain, il le sentait plus fragile que le cristal mais il se devait d'y croire.

« Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, Sherlock. »

Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« Bien-sûr que non.

- Ben rappelle-toi de ces paroles, alors. Tu sais, le requiem, **Je l'ai composé spécialement pour toi, à ta mémoire de scélérat. **Je te jure que si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te tuerai, j'enfoncerai mon poing **s****ur ta figure blême **jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Puis je me rendrai à la police et **a****ux murs des prisons, j'inscrirai moi-même : " Pauvre con " !**

- J'ai compris le message. »

Sherlock y avait mis un ton rassurant, un léger sourire dans la voix.

« Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas de promesse ?

- Inutile. Demain, tu vas rentrer après avoir découché, tu t'excuseras, tu quitteras Mary sans remords.

- Tu t'avances un peu. Premièrement, je ne vais pas découcher.

- Ah non ? »

Aussitôt, Sherlock roula et le bloqua sous lui, sa bouche venant taquiner sa gorge offerte. Quand il lécha le lobe de l'oreille, John ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Sherlock, t'es vraiment un sale con !

- Je sais, crétin. »

Et ils se souriaient avant de reprendre la bouche de l'autre.

_**Faut qu't'apprennes par coeur cet air là, que tu n'aies pas même une hésitation sur **ce que tu ressens pour moi. Faut qu't'apprennes à ne compter que sur moi, Sherlock...je te le rappellerai, chaque jour de nos vies, je t'interdirai de me manquer encore à ce point-là... _

**FIN**


End file.
